Rebirth Second Chances
by Chrisdz
Summary: Inspired by Genesis of Nindo by Blood-Mad characters are gathered to read adventures of their own future selves based on Manga until 671 after which point this deviates. Rated M for excessive language and future adult situations


Rebirth: Second Chances

Chapter 1

AN: Hello all just had this new idea and figured I'd write it. Inspired by Genesis of Nindo by Bloody-Mad I decided to put out this fic.

In the heavenly realm of Takama-ga-hara a single figure could be seen frowning as she looked out with unfocused eyes. The woman in question was breathtakingly beautiful with long silky black hair the length of which fell down to her knees and deep, soulful red eyes. Around her neck was the Yasakani no Magatama, a necklace made of the purest of gold decorated with five magatama four of them gold yet the center piece was not only larger but teal in color. She wore a white and red kimono held closed by a striped white and blue obi. The sleeves of the kimono were large and billowing each of which were marked by a single red circle. This person, no this goddess was none other than Amaterasu no Kami herself, the goddess of the sun. Suddenly her eyes came into focus and a smile slide across her face as radiant as the sun before she flickered out of existence.

She reappeared moments later standing within a large office, a single oak wood desk and chair behind her with three large pictures decorating the wall. Looking outwards she was pleased to see that everything was as it should be before snapping her fingers. Instantly several new figures flickered into existence within the office and she made a quick count of sixteen. However before any of them could do more than blink she snapped her fingers once more causing even more people to appear along with several couches and reclining chairs once done she herself sat back on the desk and merely watched as they all came to grips with their surroundings.

"Hello to all of you." Spoke the woman catching their attention

"Who are you?" questioned one of the men, catching the attention of the rest of the room and shocking many with his appearance.

"My name is Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. Now then as for you all I've gathered you all here for a mission, of extreme importance. I have seen into the future and as things stand things do not look well for the world as a whole. I have brought you all together to give you a chance to change it for the better." Explained the goddess.

"If what you say is true, could this not cause even more potential damage?" questioned one of the younger males.

"Normally that would be the case. All actions have either a positive or a negative reaction, however the future cannot get worse than the one I have seen and as destiny can be changed I have brought you all here to give it a shot." Explained the goddess

"So what is it we need to do?" questioned a rather excitable boy with short cut dark hair.

"Simple for this, all you need to do is read. Some things you will be able to see on the screen here." As she said this the goddess snapped once more causing a portion of the wall to her right to slide away revealing a fifty inch screen.

"Time outside of this room has been frozen mostly because you guys are from different points in time, some from the present and others from the future. You will not be allowed to leave this floor of the building until the entire thing has been read, and I've done a bit of redecorating outside this room, bedrooms, bathrooms and the like all temporary of course." Explained the goddess.

"I don't get it, if you're a goddess couldn't you just change things yourself?" questioned another of the adult males with a frown.

"That unfortunately is against the rules. One of the fundamental laws of the multiverse is that no God or Goddess can directly interfere in the goings on of the mortal plane. We can at most choose human champions, however there is no telling what they would actually do. Tsukuyomi chose a champion recently and has come to regret doing so as he chose the incorrect path. Basically we can guide you at most but it is up to those who live on the mortal plane what ultimately happens, I wish you luck." With that said the goddess disappeared and in her place was a rather thick book.

"Right well I'm out of here." Said one of the younger boys.

"Stay." called another his serious tone catching everyone's attention.

"I think she was tell the truth." Continued the boy his blue eyes staring at several other figures.

"Seriously, dude time travel! You know that shit's bogus." Exclaimed the other boy an Inuzuka judging by the markings on his face.

"On one of my missions I had to chase a missing nin from Suna. He himself used a time-travel technique which landed us roughly in this time period. I ran into Namikaze Minato on that mission as well as Kakashi, and looking at him now he's no taller now than he was then. Of course Minato being the person he was sealed my memories of the event away, along with his own and everyone on that mission otherwise I'm sure he would recognize me now. Besides look around and see who else is here" Explained the young man several other young ones doing so only for their eyes to widen in shock.

"We may as well, there's no way out anyway as far as I can see." Said an older man his Byakugan eyes active.

"Very well then, I suppose introductions are in order before anything else, my side will begin. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage." Stated one of the men causing several of the younger ones eyes to widen.

"Oh man Sandaime-sama was freaking hot in his prime!" exclaimed one of the girls a blonde only to be brained by a pink haired girl and sent crashing to the floor.

"I am Namikaze Minato." Spoke another male his voice serious.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Kushina!" exclaimed one of the women, causing several of the youngers from the future to gape, none more so than the blond teen who'd spoken before.

"Hyuga Hiashi." Spoke one of the men.

"Hyuga Hizashi." Spoke another this one his twin getting one of the youngsters to tense.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Fugaku." Said another before turning away.

"Aburame Shibi."

"Nara Shikaku." Said another

"Akimichi Chouza."

"Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Inuzuka Tsume."

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto." Spoke one the last of the women.

"Right I'm Uchiha Obito." Said another teen with a grin.

"Nohara Rin, pleased to meet you." Said a young girl with a polite bow.

"Hatake Kakashi." Said the masked teen before going back to ignoring the group.

"Right I suppose I'll start for our group then. I'm Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage." Said a blonde bombshell of a woman causing Obito to gape in awe, while Kakashi managed to keep it hidden thanks to his mask.

"I'm Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin." Greeted the white haired sage his serious demeanor throwing several people of the present off.

"Sarutobi Asuma." Stated one another causing the Sandaime to go wide eyed in surprise not seeing the looks from kids behind him however.

"Yosh I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Maito Gai!" exclaimed another complete with cool guy pose.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai." Stated another female her large stomach showcasing pregnancy causing the three teens from the present to gape.

"Yosh I'm Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast Rock Lee!" exclaimed Gai's miniature clone spandex, bowl cut and all.

"Kami-sama they allowed him to spawn." Whispered the young Kakashi in horror.

"I'm Tenten." Said the bun haired girl with a smile.

"Hyuga Neji." Spoke one of the two Hyuga's not breaking eye contact with Hizashi who had lost his composure upon hearing the name.

"Tch troublesome, I'm Nara Shikamaru." Spoke another only after being nudged to do so.

"Yamanaka Ino, hi daddy!" said the blond girl before waving excitedly at Inoichi.

"I'm Akamichi Choji." Said the last of the new Ino-Shika-Cho group before going back to his bag of chips, Chouza could tell he was eating nervously.

"Aburame Shino." Came the monotone voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Ano, I'm Hyuga Hinata." Came the soft sounding voice surprising many of those not used to her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Said the pink haired girl bowing politely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Gama Sennin." Said the blond with a grin.

'_Kushina's son then, but who's the father_?' thought Minato to himself

"What seriously! When the hell did you learn senjutsu, hell Minato never learned senjutsu!" exclaimed Jiraiya shocking everyone with his vehemence.

"Fukusaku-jiji taught me after you died. Not even two months ago in our time, you were killed in Ame by the proxy leader of the Akatsuki." Said Naruto causing Jiraiya to deflate.

"Seriously damn." Muttered the white haired Sannin in shock

"I suppose we should start then, who wants to go first?" questioned the Sandaime taking a seat behind the desk, one of the perks of the job was the chair the Shodai had created it with comfort in mind.

"I will Sandaime-sama." Said Sakura always eager to read before taking the book and moving to take a seat.

As they did most of them gravitated so that they were either with their teammates or friends or grouped together. Naruto himself found himself stuck between Sakura and Hinata on a small couch much to the amusement of Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Ok, it has a disclaimer. The contents in this book will be told in their entirety and may include extreme violence and sexual situations. Content that is not fit for children to be reading and is rated M for mature and explains what could happen in one of many alternate universes. Despite this the words therein are entirely truthful and as such beware of bruised egos and possible embarrassment to mortifying levels, Amaterasu." Read Sakura quickly with a raised eyebrow.

"**C****hapter : A New Hope**

**Devastation, that was all that could be seen as one looked around the wasteland that had once been a country and everywhere you looked corpses littered the landscape. From his position Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself snarled as he glared at the despicable form of Uchiha Madara, the irredeemable bastard whose schemes had launched the world into the Fourth Great Shinobi War. **

"Wait hold on a second! Did you just say Fourth Great War!" exclaimed Obito

"Yeah, the war just broke out. We were actually on the frontlines before we were brought here." Said Neji.

"Damn we're still in the midst of the third." Said Obito.

"I'm guessing Iwa and Kumo are the enemy." Stated Hiruzen.

"No the five great nations have allied together to combat the threat of Akatsuki. A criminal organization composed of S-class nuke-nin that have been capturing and sealing away biju. As of now only the Eight and Nine-tails have not been captured." Said Tsunade.

"Basically they want to trap the world in an eternal genjutsu." Said Naruto causing the Uchiha's present to collectively roll their eyes.

'_Kurama huh, you could have told me that was your name a while ago._' Thought Naruto placing a hand to his stomach not seeing the shocked look cross Kushina's face as he did.

"You have not earned the right to learn my name, let alone speak it. Do not do so again!" came the deep menacing tone from within the depths of his mind before the voice faded away, though he could still feel the foxes consciousness.

**He dug himself in his clawed paws keeping him secured as the arrogant bastard tried to reel him in having managed to snatch him right out of his container mere moments ago. Already his siblings had been forcibly sealed inside the damnable statue so that that was the husk of the Juubi and he had no wish to share their fate. He himself had managed to keep himself planted by virtue of being not only the eldest but also the strongest of the Bijuu. **

**Even still the situation was extremely bleak. Despite his pride in his abilities he knew he couldn't keep fighting the pull much longer, not as he was. With only half of his full power available to him after that idiot Namikaze had split his chakra's into two half's he was nowhere near his full strength, if things had worked out otherwise and he could access his full power the Uchiha wouldn't be acting so arrogant. As it was he had sent Shukaku's former container off to try getting his yin chakra transferred into Naruto in order to preserve his life, but that was only a Band-Aid solution at best and as such was not his real goal, which had just been to get the redhead away from the frontlines. **

"Damn it! How the hell did I lose!" exclaimed Naruto actually angry.

"Uchiha Madara was a monster. In the history of this village only the Shodai has ever rivaled him in power." Spoke the Sandaime.

"Jiji I know I can't win every fight, I lost enough as a kid to know that and I know eventually someone is going to get the better of me, you taught me that much. However this battle is one I can't afford to lose." Said Naruto his eyes unfocused as he stared outward. Sakura seeing this decided to continue on.

**As it was he couldn't help but curse everything under the heavens for this current situation. The fact that Madara had been completely revived and was no longer just an Edo Tensei zombie meant that the pretender hadn't been put down and had somehow managed to use the Rinnegan's resurrection technique. Oddly enough he could still feel the pretender's life force meaning he was clinging to life so as long as they killed him quickly and destroyed the head at least Madara wouldn't have both of his eyes restored. Unfortunately Madara chose just that moment to give a might tug of the chain wrapping around his neck and the might Kitsune found himself sucked inside the statue.**

**While the ancient Uchiha savored the moment however the Yin half of the fox, safely sealed away within the body of Namikaze Minato smirked as finally he felt the redheaded teen settle both himself and Naruto down right beside Minato. **

"Wait why is half of its power sealed into me?" questioned Minato with a frown.

"From what I understand when the fox attacked Konoha you split it in half sealing the yang chakra into Naruto while the Yin was sealed into yourself since you needed to take something with the Shiki Fuin." Explained Jiraiya causing Minato to pale.

**The fox chuckled before pausing as a new sensation hit his senses causing him to frown. So even he had not been spared but this could work in his favor. Flaring the scattered bits of power that still remained spread out around him from Naruto's crafty usage of his chakra earlier the fox either sucked it away or flared it higher in others, even transferring it in several cases. Across the battlefield several people were startled as the flame like cloak of the fox was suddenly engulfing them once more. Those people were Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hatake Kakashi, Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro, among others who were covered only this being for the first time. **

"**All of you listen and listen well**." Called the fox using the chakra engulfing them to speak mentally to all of them at once.

"**This battle is a lost cause. As it stands there is no way to turn things around. There is only one way to fix this that I know of and it's a long shot at best. I'll be using what's left of my power to use a technique passed down to me by the Rikudo himself. This is a one shot jutsu and as such we will only have one chance to fix things so don't fuck this up**."

**With that said and without giving any of them a chance to reply his power flared out from both himself and Minato forming into a massive fox construct surrounding the revived Hokage, and with his chakra synching up with that spread throughout the battlefield before the foxes body burst apart and the world was suddenly awash in flames. At the sight of another figure itself stopped to take note of this event as it's conscious mind though was busy doing other things and was suddenly struck curious about what the fox intended. In truth it knew full well what the bijuu was trying to accomplish as it was a technique that it had created itself, still it found itself curious as to the outcome of the foxes gambit. As such it was that curiosity that had it add just a small bit of its own power to the fox's technique and give it just a small push. **

'**Great now what new hell is this?' thought Uzumaki Naruto groaning as his eyes slowly opened.**

"**Did I die?" questioned the teen aloud as he slowly picked himself up only to freeze as a memory hit him.**

"Hey look the screens active!" exclaimed Obito.

Turning towards it the group could see Naruto eyes open blearily as he lied in what looked to be water within a darkened cavern. Suddenly the screen shifted scenes and several people screamed as they could Neji lying on the ground with multiple wounds upon him. His hitae-tae had come off exposing his caged bird seal and two large wooden spears had pierced him through the back.

"**Naruto…Hinata-sama is willing to die for you. So you…hold more than…one life in your hands. And it seems…that my life too…may have been…one of them**." **Spoke Neji softly struggling to get the words out.**

"**Why, why would you do this here? You were going to change the Hyuga!" said Naruto.**

'_**Long ago it was your words that freed me from the shackles of fate**_.' **The words echoed from the screen clearly his thoughts as the scene shifted to show younger versions of the two clearly mid battle before it shifted back to the present versions.**

"**Why would you go so far, even give up your life for me?" questioned Naruto his voice thick with emotion.**

"**Because you…called me a genius." Were his last words as the cursed seal faded from his forehead and the screen cut off.**

"I died." Spoke Neji nearly numb at the scene while Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Gai were crying at the sight. Seeing this Sakura decided to continue reading to get everyone's mind off that horrible image.

"**By which means did you die? Your personal ethical point of view towards death differs greatly from someone as from my era. For one comprehend and adjust to the word 'death' your mettle is quite impressive newbie." Spoke a voice from off to his right.**

"**Who are you?" questioned the blond as he turned to face the voice only for his eyes to widen.**

**Hovering before him as if meditating on air was an old man. Even by Sarutobi-jiji's age this guy would appear ancient he was a pale-skinned man with deep wrinkles covering him. Spikey shoulder length pale red hair covered his head with a chin length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He a pair of short horns growing naturally out of his head but that wasn't what caught the blond's attention. No that honor went to his eyes, though possessing no eye-brows his eyes were a pair he would never forget deep purple and marked with concentrated circles rippling out from the center pupil, the Rinnegan just as he had seen them in Nagato. However unlike Nagato in the center of this man's forehead rested another Rinnegan eye only a deep red in color. He wore a white full length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar beneath which was a necklace with the same number of magatama and in his hands leaning against his shoulder was a shakujo.**

"Impossible!" came the voice of the fox from within the blond's mind.

'_What's up fox?_' questioned Naruto only to be ignored.

"**As to why you are here and what this is, it is surely a valid inquiry. Though I do worry if perhaps by revealing my name it may influence your thoughts and opinions as it had your predecessors. I am the creator of peace, law and order. I am he who is known as Hagoromo**." **Said the old man, Naruto understood his name but everything else confused the hell out of him.**

"**Your reaction was expected. Being that I am able to read omens and signs, precognition, premonition and such I had already anticipated such a response." Said the old man.**

"What the hell did he say?" questioned Kiba his face scrunched in confusion.

"Basically that he knew Naruto would be confused." Said Asuma with a sigh.

"Then why not say it in a way that makes sense?" questioned the young Inuzuka.

"Because old people are weird Kiba. Jiji used to say stuff just to confuse people all the time, outside of gennin hazing it was his favorite pass time." Said Naruto shaking his head.

"You mean like the time Sandaime-sama came to the academy in third year and gave that long winded speech that confused everybody?" questioned Ino.

"Yup" said the blond popping the 'P' causing several other people to sweatdrop and said Hokage to chuckle nervously.

"Haruno-san you can continue now." Said the Sandaime hoping to get attention off of himself.

"**Sorry old man but…" started Naruto only to be cut off.**

"**You possess quite a scrupulous and observing eye for scrutinizing others. Perhaps if you were to turn it upon yourself you too would gain a realistic comprehension of your circumstances. You have yet to die. This is your inner world, your inner spirit, or mindscape if you will. Now I can understand why you would feel such urgency but in this particular case it would be best to find ourselves idle."**

"**GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! CAN'T YOU JUST TALK NORMALLY FOR A SECOND! Kami-sama I feel like Kiba talking to Shino**." **Roared the teen before grumbling to himself**.

"Dude Shino doesn't confuse me that much!" exclaimed Kiba causing everyone else to deadpan.

"Alright fine, he still confuses me. But we've been on the same team for three years damn it I get what he says for the most part now!" exclaimed Kiba

**The old man was silent for several long moments both he and Naruto staring each other in the eye neither one of them looking away. Naruto of course would never look away from another man's eyes when they spoke, Sarutobi-jiji had always told him that when you talk to a man you look him dead in the eye. Only people he didn't like doing that with were the Hyuga, those guys would turn it into a staring contest and you could never actually tell if they were looking at you or past you.**

At these words the three Hyuga males had their posture straighten as one as if they took pride in those words while Hinata looked down.

**Of course Hinata was different but he didn't like staring into her eyes too long. It always left him feeling funny the way she would look at him, even as a kid she'd had this strange effect on him it was weird and made him act differently like with Ino but magnified by like a thousand. It's why he'd chased after Sakura so hard, she didn't make him feel weird.** Read Sakura before stopping and reading it over quickly.

"Wait a damn minute! All that time you were chasing after me and you were crushing on Hinata and Ino-pig!" exclaimed Sakura swinging a fist down on his head.

As it made contact there was a puff of smoke and suddenly cotton was floating everywhere as Naruto appeared sitting beside Minato and Kushina shocking everyone with the quick substitution well except for Hinata who was blushing hotly.

"Sakura-chan I've seen you hit things, and you've mastered baa-chan's super strength technique, there is no way I am ever letting you hit me again." Said Naruto causing Sakura to grumble before turning back to the book, leaving everyone else sweatdropping.

"**How about this then." Spoke the old man finally breaking the stare down.**

"**Yes, perfect!" exclaimed Naruto in relief. **

"**Now that we can finally talk, who the hell are you old man? Also if you know what this place is how do I get out?" **

"**Don't ask too many questions at once. I am someone who died long ago. I am a priest who now exists as pure chakra and I have traveled this world across time to witness what has and what will become of Ninshu. My name is Hagoromo and as he who first founded Ninsu, I am also known as the Rikkudo Sennin**." **Stated the old man**.

"Wait so the Sage of Six Path's is actually real?" questioned Obito.

"You've heard of him?" questioned Minato.

"Yeah but I always thought he was just a fairy tale." Said Obito.

Deep inside both Naruto and Kushina in unison the two of them could both hear a scoff in the back of their minds.

"**What the same old sage who Ero-sennin and Nagato talked about?!" exclaimed the teen in shock.**

"**Ah so you do know of me"**

"**Of course I do! You're the person who created ninjutsu in the beginning aren't you?" questioned the teen eyes wide in shock.**

"**No, not ninjutsu Ninshu. My ninshu was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with ninjutsu which was made to create war." Said Hagoromo.**

"**Regardless of that if you really are the sage there are a ton of things I want to ask you!" exclaimed the teen only to be cut off as the man slammed the head of the shakujo he held into the water beneath them.**

**Looking down Naruto was greeted to the sight of the rippling water before his reflection changed. Instead of himself he was looking at another person also male only he had short spiky brown hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a bandages wrapped around his forehead and a light colored kimono with magatama decorating the collar so that the appeared to be wrapping around his neck like a necklace.**

"**So I was right you are my son Ashura's…anyway everything appears to be in order. The time is right so there is something I wish to entrust with you" Said Hagoromo.**

"**You're not making sense again, so can you help me get out of here at least?" **

"**I apologize that is something I can not do. That depends on the people outside they can do things to you, I can only talk to you." Said the man.**

"**I see." Muttered Naruto with a frown.**

"**For now put it out of your mind worrying will get you nowhere. For now please listen this is something that you need to hear, we will begin with my mother and children." Spoke the man**

"So a history lesson?" questioned Choji.

"Indeed. However if this person truly is the sage of legend this is information that is extremely valuable, everyone listen well." Stated Hiruzen.

"Hey check it out, screens back on." Said Kiba

The screen itself simply showed a picture of a woman with extremely long sweeping light colored hair that actually touched the ground. Like Hagoromo she had horns which stuck out from her head only much longer. She wore a light shade of lipstick and eyebrows which were cut short, but it was her eyes which caught the most attention.

"Is that the Byakugan?" questioned Tenten in shock.

"Yes, it is." Said Hiashi surprised having no idea that the bloodline was actually so old.

"There's another eye in her forehead, looks like a cross between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan." Said Jiraiya frowning.

"**My mother Ootsutsuki Kaguya had come to your land from far away. She had come to pluck the fruit from the sacred tree, the very same tree you have seen in this war. She had come for the fruit of its chakra. With the power she gained from consuming the fruit she was able to rule over this land, such was her power. At the time they worshipped her as either the Rabbit Goddess or the Demon. Later she gave birth to two children one of which was me. Later in order to repent against the remaining sins of our mother we fought against the physical incarnation of the sacred tree, the Juubi and sealed it within ourselves. The sacred tree frenzied and struggled to reclaim the chakra that had been stolen from it.**

**As time went on I too had two children. The older of which I named Indra, the younger was named Ashura I taught them both ninshu. However there was one huge difference between the two. One of them had inherited my strong chakra genes and one had not, the difference manifested itself in an extreme manner. In other words the superior older brother was Indra and the flunky, useless dropout younger brother Ashura." **

"**Useless dropout, even though his dad was the Rikkudo Sennin." Muttered the teen depressed**

Sakura stopped here as she could see the book Naruto wasn't the only one depressed. The words had triggered something in the Naruto there with them and he was now sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and head resting on his thighs. He wasn't the only one however as both Hinata and Lee had retreated into themselves equally depressed, something that did not go unnoticed.

"**Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this. But no matter how superior or excellent the parents are, their power won't necessarily be inherited by the child, as I'm sure you know. You were very much the same weren't you Naruto."**

Naruto said nothing eyeing the screen for a moment seeing its new picture before turning away burying his face in his thighs. Following his gaze for a moment Kushina gasped before wrapping her own arms around the boy who was now confirmed as her son. After a few moments everyone else connected the dots finding a picture of Kushina and Minato on the screen.

"**I figured that was what you meant." Said Naruto blowing out a dejected breath of air.**

"**Yes, and you resemble Ashura in what you have done as well. Indra and Ashura walked very different paths. Since birth the elder brother Indra had powerful eyes and a strong sense for battle he was touted as a genius. He did everything with his own power and understood that his power was special and different from those around him. He came to believe that with power anything was possible. **

**On the other hand you had the younger Ashura who since birth was bad at everything he did, he couldn't do anything by himself. To achieve the same strength as his brother he needed huge amounts of his own effort and the cooperation of those around him. And soon the chakra inside his body bloomed and he found power on the same level as his brother. He understood that everyone working together to help him is what made him strong."**

**As the man said this Naruto himself was thinking the story reminded him of not just himself, or even Lee, but of Hinata. Shy, quiet and kind, the girl he'd once told he thought she was weird, but he liked that about her. Heiress of the Hyuga clan yet passed over for a younger sister five years her junior simply because she was kind and could not bring herself to do harm to her family. After Pein, or rather Nagato had crushed Konoha into a smoking crater he had done some investigation of his own on the girl who when everyone else had cowered away had rushed onto the battle field to aid him, not out of a sense of duty but because she genuinely cared about him. Not even Sakura his own teammate had left her cover when it looked like things were going to turn bad. But Hinata had and he had watched stunned as she had beat his ass, if not for the abilities of his Deva Path's Rinnegan, Hinata would have crushed him.**

Hinata had gone into a full out atomic blush at the words and was about a step away from fainting on the spot. If it wasn't for Kurenai who chose that moment to sit next to her pulling her into a one armed embrace with one arm wrapped around the younger girl. Meanwhile both Hiashi and Hizashi were frowning but also introspective on the words heard but neither said a word.

"**Through his trials Ashura came to understand what it meant to care for others and that with love anything was possible. Through the way Ashura lived his life I began to realize a new possibility so I divided up the power of the Juubi that was inside me and gave names to its parts. I believed that the bonds of cooperation were where true power lay and I also made Ashura the leader of ninshu so that he could guide everyone. I thought that Indra would join in and cooperate but he would not accept that. That was the very moment this long war began. When their bodies were destroyed the chakra that they had built up didn't disappear. Instead they were reborn time and time again throughout the ages." Finished Hagoromo.**

"**That sounds like being possessed by a ghost or something. So who's the unlucky guy being possessed by them now?" question Naruto shivering in the beginning, for all his power he still hated ghost.**

"Seriously! You're an S-class shinobi and you're scared of ghost!" exclaimed Ino incrediously.

"Ino you can't fight ghosts. You want me to take on some crazy powered S-class shinobi, Edo Tensei Sandaime Raikage, sure bring it on sounds fun. But until you can tell me how to punch a ghost and my fist not fall through leave me the hell out of it. That's why I hate fighting that masked Madara."

"You fought the Sandaime Raikage?" questioned Minato.

"Yeah like two hours ago. Just don't ask me how to beat him, since one of you might kill him, and that would probably mess everything up." Said Naruto before turning to Sakura who was snickering.

"What's so funny?" questioned the blond.

"You." Said the girl.

"What?" questioned Naruto with a frown only for her to hold up the book.

"**You Naruto, Ashura was reborn into you."**

"EH!" came the shocked cry of the blond.

"Reincarnation huh." Mused the Sandaime his mind whirling with possibilities.

"Tch troublesome." Said both Nara's

"**With my eyes I can see it clearly, Ashura's chakra clinging tightly to you." Said Hagoromo however Naruto said nothing arms crossed and face in a frown.**

"**Judging by how you're not surprised you've probably already felt Ashura's presence inside of yourself haven't you?" questioned the sage.**

**Naruto said nothing however for a split second his mind went back, three years previous. Two teens, a battle at the Valley of the End, Rasengan vs Chidori at the last second he dismissed the Rasengan not able to kill his foe even after this hellish of a day and instead took the chidori to the chest, the second one of the day. **

"Naruto, you let Sasuke-kun win." Breathed Sakura in shock.

"The Chidori despite being an A-rank technique is actually much weaker than the Rasengan. It is a technique that Kakashi-sensei came up with when he was trying to add lightning chakra to the Rasengan and failed. The Rasengan at its core is a self-sustaining storm; if I don't consciously hold it back it will break through and kill anything it hits." Explained Naruto quietly.

"And our mission was retrieval not elimination." Said Shikamaru removing a pack of cigarettes from his vest and popping one in his mouth. He didn't move to light it but the weight was comforting.

"Wait a minute, I'm your jounin-sensei?" questioned the young Kakashi in surprise.

"Yup, me Naruto and Sasuke-kun, team seven." Said Sakura with a grin.

"You forgot Sai." Said Naruto.

"Right but Sai isn't an original member, where the hell is he anyway?" stated then questioned Sakura.

"Well what happened to us?" questioned Obito motioning to himself and Rin

"Obito you died on a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge. Your team is ambushed by a team of Iwa jounin. In the end you managed to save the lives of both of your teammates but your body was crushed during a cave in they caused. The last thing you did was give Kakashi your left eye, the Sharingan replacing the eye he lost in battle earlier in the day." Explained Naruto causing his entire team to pale.

"That's today, that's the mission we were on before we came here." Said Rin in shock.

"Hokage-sama I'd like to alter the parameters of my own mission. I request I stick with my team until the missions completed, when they are safely away I will join the frontline battle." Said Minato turning to the Sandaime.

"Granted, get those three home safely." Said Hiruzen not even hesitating.

"As for Rin-san I don't know for certain what happened, sensei would say is that she died on a mission during the war." Said Naruto sadly causing said kunoichi to look down

"Sakura, continue." Said Tsunade after a lapse in silence.

"**As I suspected. In that case you've probably already figured out who the older brother's Indra's successor is." **

**He was right Naruto didn't need it spelled out for him. From what it sound like Indra and Ashura were complete opposites. One who was given everything and one who was denied everything. One who was handed everything he could ever want, and one who had to scratch and claw for scraps. **

"**It's Uchiha Sasuke." Said Naruto after a few moments.**

"**Correct, so you did feel it." Said Hagoromo.**

"**What happened to the previous successors, how did they end up?" questioned Naruto.**

"**The successors of the previous generation were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Hashirama was Ashura and Madara was Indra. I don't think I need to tell you how that ended up. However before Madara could pass on to the next successor he introduced a problem, consumed with his lust for power he took Hashirama's strength. In other words Ashura's chakra and Indra's chakra were fused together, this resulted in the awakening of my own chakra's power; he awakened the Rinnegan. Both Indra and Ashura had predicted that one day such a family would appear and left clues for it on my stone monument, though the meaning had become lost."**

"**From what I know only the Senju and Uchiha clans descend from your bloodline, so how do I fit into this?" questioned Naruto with a frown.**

"**There are five great clans. Uchiha and Senju, from me the Hyuga and Kaguya from my brother. Then there is the last clan, Ashura like myself had two sons his twins. When he died the twins were split up for their protection. As you know one created the Senju, the other created the Uzumaki."**

"**I see." Said the blond getting a nod from the sage.**

"**Now then the chakra of ninshu is the power to connect people to one another. It is my belief that no one person's chakra should be much greater than any other persons. For example Kaguya even though even though she brought an end to a troublesome time, controlled things with the power of just one person. Eventually it gave rise to great hubris, and the woman once thought of as a goddess had become known as a demon. If power is accumulated into just one person eventually too much will drive that person mad. Right now the same thing is happening to Madara. Just like Kaguya, Indra's last successor has obtained the power of the Juubi, a power close to mine and is attempting to gain a power like Kaguya's.**

**However the Mugen Tsukuyomi does not only create genjutsu. It puts on into an illusionary dream forever and while each person lives on in that dream the user has full access to that person's chakra. This means that each person connected to the God Tree will in essence be nothing more than slaves. From that point all chakra will once again become one and a new chakra fruit will grow. Madara will then consume the fruit and become as strong as Kaguya using the techniques she developed." Finished the sage.**

"So all of this is simply because an Uchiha wants more power, I'm not surprised." Said Kiba shaking his head.

"If Sasuke truly is the successor to Madara they may think on the same wavelength." Said Shikamaru frowning.

"Perhaps we should have killed him then." Said Shino.

"No, you don't understand." said Naruto his eyes and vocal tone catching everyone's attention.

"You guys grew up with happy lives, so I don't expect you to truly understand. The place Sasuke is at right now, the darkness he has enshrouded himself in you can't truly understand it if you've never lived in it. Neji's tasted it before but he was only at the shallow end, and it didn't take much to bring him out of that darkness. Until you have truly from the depths of your heart wished death on the entirety of the village you won't understand. Yes Sasuke has entered the true depths of the abyss but I was born in it, he can still be pulled back." Said Naruto a serious frown on his face.

"Even so, what can we do. He abandoned the village and put you in a three day coma. Not only that but since he's been gone he's aligned himself with a number of S-class criminals, joined the Akatsuki, hell he kidnapped the Raikage's brother, even murdered the proxy Hokage." Said Shikamaru

"I have no problem with Danzo being killed, I can write that off as community service." Said Tsunade.

"He threatened to destroy the village!" said Kiba exasperated.

"What do you expect. Sasuke idolized Itachi, then he killed Itachi. He murdered his brother, the only person he truly cared about. He's going after anyone who could have had a hand in what happened between the two of them and blaming the village." Said Sakura.

"None of you have to worry about it. Like I told Itachi, I'll take care of Sasuke from now on." Said Naruto.

"You're talking about my son Sasuke right? What happened to him, why did he do those things?" questioned Mikoto her hands clasped tightly together

"Due to being constantly ignored by his father from a young age and forced into the shadow of his genius older brother Sasuke developed an inferiority complex. Later after incorrect decisions made by the civilian council he was spoiled and developed a superiority complex. The only constant in his life was Itachi, who had become this almost mythical figure for him who he was determined to surpass. Unfortunately the civilian council had already paid off his therapist before I returned to Konoha so there's no way of knowing exactly how messed up he was." Explained Tsunade.

"Well can you tell me where we were or why one of my children would murder his own brother!" demanded Fugaku his Sharingan eyes spinning furiously.

"You were dead, the both of you were killed when Sasuke was seven years old." Explained Tsunade causing both adult Uchiha's eyes to widen in shock.

"Rumor is one night Itachi went crazy and mad with power he single handedly slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. He left only one survivor, his little brother Sasuke. It became known as one of the bloodiest nights in village history, the night of the Uchiha Massacre." Said Neji shocking everyone not from his time period.

"Sasuke had been out training and arrived to fine the streets of the Uchiha district covered in blood and dead bodies. He arrived home just in time to find his brother clad in his ANBU issued armor sans the mask standing over the corpses of their parents their blood still coating the blade of his sword. Using one of his strongest techniques a genjutsu called Tsukuyomi, Itachi forced Sasuke to relive the entire thing over and over again for seventy-two hours within a mental realm, one which he had complete control over." Explained Naruto causing everyone to pale who hadn't known this detail.

"That however isn't the complete truth." Said Naruto after a few moments gathering everyone's attention once more.

"I ran into an Edo Tensei of Itachi not long ago. He informed me that he had never intended to kill off the entirety of the clan, but someone else had been there that night and took matters into his own hands. Due to the trauma of the event Sasuke had unconsciously activated his Sharingan, Itachi had no choice but to use Tsukuyomi in order to over-write what Sasuke saw in a misguided attempt at protecting him." explained Naruto.

"That makes sense, I always thought it was odd. There is no way a clan as powerful as the Uchiha could be taken down by a single person, even if it's Itachi." Said Shikamaru

"Incorrect. Itachi at 13 couldn't pull it off, but Itachi as he was at 18 let alone 21 could do it. Itachi is as close to rivaling Uchiha Madara as that clan has ever gotten in terms of power and ability." Said Shino.

"Did he tell you who else was there?" questioned Tsunade.

"It's obvious who it was." Said Shikamaru.

"Yes, the same man responsible for the deaths of my parents, the man who caused the Kyuubi attack, it was that bastard in the mask." Said Naruto before motioning to Sakura to keep going

"**So help me out of here so I can stop him." said Naruto a determined glint in his eyes. **

"**I think you truly do want to stop him. Unlike any of the previous successors you've got this strange bit of foolishness to you. That could quite possibly be what has given birth to this newest possibility." **

"**Even though you've been dead and watching over things for this long, and seen the world come to this. Thank you for still believing in us." Said Naruto causing the man to scoff.**

"**Don't thank me I don't have that kind of vision. The world right now is what Indra, no what my mother would have had it become. This is simply the natural flow of events from then, I'm simply being selfish in trying to stop them. Even as I thought I could use the bijuu, the world used them not for peace but as weapons. My way of thinking was too naïve." **

"**Not at all! You weren't wrong at all!" said Naruto with a smile.**

"**That's right old man." Came a new voice surprising both.**

**Turning to the voice both were surprised as new figures made their appearance their forms slowly emerging from the water beneath them. The first to make its appearance was one Naruto was quite familiar with having actually fought against him when he was thirteen.**

"**Shukaku! What are you doing inside of me?" exclaimed the blond in shock.**

"Dude that sounds so wrong when you say it like that." Snickered Kiba.

"Shut up pervert!" exclaimed Ino before Kiba found his face meeting the ground from a solid fist to the top of his head.

"**That Obito guy he took part of mine and Shukaku's chakra out of Madara, he knew which ones you still needed inside of you." Said the Hachibi, Gyuki as he also rose from the water.**

"**Seriously Obito did?!" questioned the shocked teen.**

"**Much has happened outside." Came the voice of the fox as it rose up its light colored fur a sight for sore eyes.**

"**With this the chakra of all the biju is inside of you Naruto." Came an equally powerful voice as another fox appeared its dark brown fur making Naruto's eyes widened.**

"**Seriously the other half of Kurama is here too!" exclaimed the blond shocked.**

"**The promised time his finally come old man." Stated the brown furred fox.**

"**That is true Kurama. Just as Gamamaru predicted; a mischievous blue-eyed boy who calls out the names of the nine beasts. It appears you have charmed them all into lending you their strength. My spirit calls them forth, Ashura's successor shall bow as well." **

"**Shukaku, Matabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama, the time has come for the Child of Prophecy to change the world. However Kurama I feel you have already initiated that last resort technique. Naruto what do you want to do, when everything is all over what would you seek?"**

"**It's true that I may resemble this Ashura guy but I'm a lot different from him. I'm stupid and a brat, and there's still a whole lot I don't understand. But I know what it is for someone to be my friend, and I want to protect them, that's all." Said Naruto.**

"**If that is your answer then let me tell you this. Once before I couldn't do anything as Indra turned upon Ashura that is where this entire calamity began. Give me your hands as now Naruto and Sasuke, what you two do and what will happen from this point on all depends on you."**

**Unbeknownst to each other in their inner worlds both Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands as they were blessed by the sage. Naruto's right and Sasuke left, however the sage aware of what else was happening knew the abilities would not activate for some time, and as such did a little bit of tweaking. **

"What do you mean tweaking, what did that old man do?" questioned Naruto sitting up from his seat his eyes wide.

"It doesn't say, just moves on to a new scene." Said Sakura causing Naruto to grit his teeth in irritation.

**Sarutobi Hiruzen panted as he eyed the still form of the beast that towered over him. He didn't know why but all of a sudden the massive creature had suddenly frozen in place its eyes unblinking. However instead of ordering an immediate attack and forcing it back into its senses he quickly ordered his men to evacuate the wounded to a safer location. Suddenly and without warning Namikaze Minato had made his appearance and disappeared with the fox by way of the Hiraishin no jutsu, gathering a selection of men he raced out towards where the fox could be seen in the distance. **

**Elsewhere as Minato and the fox appeared from the quick jump the fox was suddenly snapped back into reality however before anything could be done golden chains were suddenly wrapping around it to hold it in place. Startled by the sight Minato snapped around to come face to face with his wife Kushina who was restraining the fox with her chakra chains yet holding their newborn son in hand. The fox however was snapped out of its frozen state at the action and in its confused state lashed out upon seeing the baby being placed within the ceremonial alter. Unfortunately by the time the fox regained it's self awareness completely what it didn't want to happened had happened as both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had jumped forward to shield their child from the attack. While he managed to stop it short Namikaze Minato had still been stabbed rather deeply by the foxes claw.**

**Minato unknowing of the change that had come over the fox made his move his hands flying through seals at a blistering rate before they froze on the last one which were having his hands clasped together. As his chakra charged the attack the transparent figure of the Shinigami made its appearance behind the blond male. Knowing what would happen the fox didn't fight the pull however was surprised when instead off pulling out his entire essence he only lost a single tail which was somehow severed while the rest fell back into the fox. Minato in his pained rush sealed within himself while the rest of the fox was sealed into Naruto. It's job done the Shinigami blinked out of existence this was the scene that the Sandaime and his entourage stumbled onto, however while most of them had missed it Minato had seen the form of an old man suddenly appear and sever the foxes chakra tail while throwing the rest back in. No one would ever know this tidbit however as he collapsed at just that moment.**

"So it appearance instead of allowing you to split the fox the Rikkudo Sennin, interfered in the ritual." Said Hiruzen after a moment.

"Yeah, Kurama only lost a single tail, that could be regenerated soon enough." Said Naruto

**At the same time within the deeper layers of the seal the sixteen year old Naruto suddenly sat up with a gasp his hands immediately going about patting himself down while his eyes were frantically darting over his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize where he was especially as he spied the form of the Kyubi locked behind the barred doors of its cage.**

"**Kurama what's going on? Why are you in a cage?" Questioned the blond in confusion.**

"**You died brat. Madara managed to extract my chakra from you." **

**As the fox said this Naruto suddenly doubled over as the memories of his last moments hit him full force. He and Madara had been looked in a tug-of war over the foxes chakra. For a while he had held firm until White Zetsu had emerged with a Rinnegan eye that Obito had hidden away which had resulted in boosting Madara's power, allowing him to rip the foxes chakra from him easily.**

"Wait a minute, I thought you said I died long before this stuff could have happened." Said Obito in confusion.

"Could it be a different Obito?" questioned Ino turning to Shikamaru.

"It could be." Said the Nara heir though clearly still thinking about it.

"**As for why we are where we are, you have me to thank for that. Before he passed father taught us all a special technique, I was the only one who managed to grasp it completely. I'm sure you can grasp the nature of this technique due to your trip to Roran." Stated Kurama.**

"**Time travel?" questioned the blond in surprise **

**While he hadn't initially remembered his trip to the past when he had first broken the seal and gained unrestricted access to the foxes power he had been able to remember why he had felt that girl he'd met in the ruins of Roran had seemed so familiar, she was Sara's daughter.**

"**So you've taken us back into the past." Stated Naruto after a few moments.**

"**In a way, what I did was using my chakra as an anchor I took our souls into time/space which enabled us to settle in our younger bodies. Somehow however the technique was more powerful than I planned on it being. Instead of around nine years like I had planned we have gone back a full sixteen to the day of your birth and my initial sealing. However while all of our memories are intact you will find that you will have to retrain this body only this time you'll have people who will be able to aid you with that as I managed to not kill your mother this time around. I've brought your friends back with us even that Hyuga brat. However as a trade-off for this I had to use up all of my power so I need to rest, don't screw things up gaki**."

**Naruto watched as in moments of closing his eyes the great beast had fallen into a deep sleep. In fact he found that it was such a good idea that he immediately copied the action and entering the cage he fell asleep into the foxes side nestled deeply in soft fur. An action that at this moment the majority of his friends were copying at this point.**

"So we're all sleeping with the fox?" questioned Choji confused.

"No, we're all settling into our younger bodies. Because technically most of us would be babies at that time our older selves are most likely sleeping until a feasible time for them to awaken." Said Ino.

"Makes sense, it would probably take years for any of you to actually awaken into the new bodies." Said Inoichi.

"That long?" questioned Kiba in surprise.

"Well would you like to relive being a toddler and be able to remember every embarrassing moment?" questioned Inoichi.

"I hope I sleep until at least seven." Muttered Kiba

**The Sandaime and the newly widowed wife of the Yondaime and her newborn found themselves along with many others within the council chamber. Along with them were the heads of the various clans of the village which was now under lockdown. Several of the heads had been forced to bring their children as their significant others along with just about every other member of their clans were out helping to find survivors and aid the wounded. As it was Kushina had only just finished explaining to the council what it was that had truly happened. For a while everyone was silent as they all absorbed what the young woman had told them and tried to come to terms with what it could mean.**

"**So what now?" questioned Akimichi Chouza as he looked around the room.**

"**For now the village will be under lockdown for a while longer. I want the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans to head up the search for survivors. For the foreseeable future there will be an increase presence from both the ANBU and the military police. For now any missions under B-rank will be suspended until we can get the village affairs back in order." Stated Hiruzen getting understanding nods all around.**

"**What of the masked man?" questioned Inoichi.**

"**Unfortunately there is not much we can do about him at the moment. The fact that he possessed a time/space technique puts us at a distinct disadvantage when it comes to tracking him, he could be anywhere as we have no clue as to the range of his technique. Furthermore the fact that he had the Sharingan is troubling, however the fact that he only showed one eye means he lacks a second one which states that more likely than not it's a transplant. All we know at this point is his height, hair color, and he is most likely in possession of a stolen Sharingan eye. We'll put him in the Bingo Book but with as little as we know about him he can easily disappear." **

**As Hiruzen finished and looked around the room he could tell no one liked what he had said. However everyone understood the truth of the matter was that the guy was an unknown and due to his style of dress it would be easy for him to vanish and remain undetected simply by changing his clothes and changing the covering over his eyes position wise. **

"**For the time being I want us to focus our efforts on recovery. The treatment of our wounded and the rebuilding of the damaged section of the village will be our top priority for the time being." Said the Hokage.**

"Chapters over." Said Sakura standing and placing the book down on the desk leaving it open face down.

AN: That's it, don't be shy and tell me what you think. Flamers will have me retaliating by way of sending Sasuke your way after telling him you tried had a hand in the Uchiha Massacre. Thanks for reading let me know if i should continue this LATER


End file.
